My Lady Hinata
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: : Uchiha Sasuke, cowok sangar tapi keren yang katanya ngak punya kelemahan apaun kecuali satu. Hyuuga Hinata, si cewek manis nan pemalu yang punya seribu satu cara efektif untuk meluluhkan watak keras dan dingin si pangeran es


**DISCLAIMER: OM kishi saya minjem bentar ya charanya? *nyengir kuda***

**Pairing: only Sasuhina**

**Gendre: romance/general**

**Warning: Out Of Character, AU, miss typo, crack pairing. Don't like? Don't read! Dari pada nyiksa diri…**

**Oia, fic ini saya buat khusus untuk Intan-chan(Intan Nuraeni) yang lagi ultah ke 16****th****, omedattebayo ne Intan-chan… this is present for you ^^V(gomen kalo ngak sesuai harapannya Intan-chan)**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, cowok sangar tapi keren yang katanya ngak punya kelemahan apaun kecuali satu. Hyuuga Hinata, si cewek manis nan pemalu yang punya seribu satu cara efektif untuk meluluhkan pangeran ice*cream* plak#**

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

**Happy reading^^**

"Ohayou Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis meski orang yang di sapanya hanya menanggapinya cuek. Setelah duduk di kursinya, tepatnya di sebelah cowok tampan nan dingin itu, Hinata segera mengutak-atik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah maroon.

"Ini!" ujarnya lembut seraya mengulurkan beberapa amplop dari untaian bukunya.

"Hn, tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh minat pada amplop yang kebanyakan berwarna 'cewek banget' dan lebih memilih tetap menekuni buku yang sejak tadi di bacanya.

"Setidaknya kau menerimanya… kasihan mereka kan, yang sudah berusaha membuatkan surat ini khusus untukmu." Gadis indigo itu sengaja menekuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang di buat sesedih mungkin.

Sasuke menghena nafas kasar, ia benci saat melihat gadis itu menampakkan wajah yang membuatnya muak. "Jangan menggangguku Hinata!" kata-katanya terdengar sangat menakutkan untuk orang lain, namun sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada gadis yang satu ini.

Bukannya takut, gadis itu malah menarik-narik lengan kemeja Sasuke mirip anak anjing yang meminta untuk di ajak bermain, lengkap dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang di pelajarinya dari Akamaru anjing Kiba.

"Sa-sasuke…" rengeknya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Ck, sini!" Sasuke menyambar amplop-amplop itu kasar dari tangan Hinata dan langsung beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Sontak wajah Hinata kembali seperti semula, bakhan terlihat lebih ceria.

"Arigatou ne, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

"Nee-chan, Sasuke-nii menelfon!" teriak Hanabi, adik Hinata sambil memegang gagang telfon.

"Ia tunggu!" sahut Hinata dari lantai atas –kamarnya, tak seberapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. "Arigatou, hana-chan." Ujarnya lembut sambil mencubit pipi adiknya lalu merebut gagang telfon dari adiknya.

"Hmnn.." gumam Hanabi tidak jelas terdengar kesal.

"Moshi-moshi_"

"_Kau pulang duluan_?"

"Eh, I-iya.. gomen ne tidak me-memberitahumu dulu!"

"_Dengan siapa?_" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga, Hinata yakin ini akan menjadi sesi introgasi dadakan yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Sedangkan di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama,

Sasuke berdiri agak sempoyongan dengan seragam berantakan dan pipi kanan yang lebam kebiruan, ia bersender di sebuah pohon yang berada di pinggiran sungai berair jernih. Cahaya sore di tambah suara khas dari kereta yang melewati rel membuat wajah tampannya yang tak berkurang meski ada lebam, tersiram terpaan cahaya kejinggaan malah membuatnya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih keren. Ponsel masih setia menempel di telinganya.

"_A-aku pulang sendirian kok."_

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke melonggarkan dasi birunya saat berbicara, meski Hinata tidak pernah berbohong padanya, namun Sasuke masih harus benar-benar memastikan apa yang di ucapkan gadis indigo itu memang benar.

"_Hnmm.."_ gumaman Hinata terdengar tidak jelas bagi Sasuke saat seorang pria berseragam acak-acakan kembali menyerangnya.

"Hiaattt!"

BRUAGHH…

"_E-eh, Sa-Sasuke? Suara apa itu?_" tanya Hinata panik di seberang sana.

"Hanya lalat kecil. Hei, Kau belum menjawabku." Sasuke kembali berdiri tegap setelah berhasil membuat pria yang tadi menyerangnya tak sadarkan diri hanya dalam satu pukulan. Sebuah seringai terukir bangga di bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, di mana belasan siswa berandal yang tadi sempat menghadangnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa Konoha-gakuen yang dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit dapat melumpuhkan para berandalan siswa sekolah lain yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat seorang diri, dan hanya meninggalkan luka ringan?

Dia… sangat,

…

Menyeramkan!

"Kau masih di sana?"

"_Eh, y-ya…_" jawab Hinata gugup.

Hening.

"Hinata," Hinata tak menjawab dalam waktu cukup lama, entah mengapa suasananya berubah canggung.

"_Hm?_"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau, tidak akan selingkuh kan?" entah mengapa kali ini nada suara Sasuke terdengar cemas. Semakin cemas saat tak mendapat jawaban dari gadis-_nya, _"Hei," panggilnya dengan volume yang lebih besar.

"_Baka…_" bisik gadis itu, lalu sambungan pun terputus. Sesaat sebelumnya Sasuke dapat mendengar suara lelaki yang memanggil nama Hinata hingga selanjutnya terdengar suara 'nuut' panjang. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, di tatapnya ponsel itu lekat-lekat. Memejamkan mata sambil meremas ponsel di genggamannya, semakin erat ia menggenggam semakin erat pula matanya terpejam sampai terdengar gemeretak giginya menahan emosi.

"Argg…!" pekiknya frustasi lalu melemparkan ponsel di tangannya ke dalam sungai.

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

"Hai…"Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya saat di rasakan sebuah tangan hangat dan besar mengacak rambutnya, senyuman singkat namun indah terlukis di wajah Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Hinata kembali fokus pada kegiatannya. Nonton Tv dengan setoples keripik kentang di pangkuannya. "Jangan makan terus, kau bisa gemuk nanti!" ujar pria yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Hinata seraya duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata, ikut menonton.

"Aku takut gemuk, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak makan." Ujar Hinata enteng seraya kembali memasukkan cemilan gurih itu di mulutnya.

Neji merebut toples di pangkuan adik sepupunya, "Kalau kau gemuk, nanti tidak ada yang mau denganmu tahu!" ia tidak membiarkan Hinata saat gadis itu meronta untuk mengambil toplesnya kembali.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula Sasuke bilang aku ini terlalu mungil." Ungkap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke?" tanya Neji curiga, tampak kerutan halus*?* di jidatnya saat ia mengernyitkan alis. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ups.. t-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpura-pura menonton.

"Hinata.."

Hinata menghela nafas,"Ha'i… Nii-san, Sasuke itu orangnya baik kok."

"Tau dari mana?" ujar neji sinis, sangat jelas terlihat jika pria gondrong ini tidak menyukai kekasih adiknya. Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Jadi ia hanya duduk santai lalu mengoceh menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke selama setahun ini tanpa tahu ekspresi sangar Neji yang sejak tadi di pajangnya.

"Eh, Neji-nii, kenapa wajahmmu aneh sekali?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Hinata…" Neji berusaha untuk tidak meledak marah, "jadi, yang tadi menelfonmu itu si Uchiha?" Hinata mengangguk tak mengerti, "Jadi, selama ini kau sudah berhubungan dengan Uchiha tetangga sebelah itu? dalam artian, kalian pa-ca-ran?"

"Hm.. kurang lebih begitu." Hinata kembali memasang wajah manisnya. "Eh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" tanpa banyak pikir, gadis itu lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. 'pantas Sasuke hari ini sensitif sekali!' pikirnya.

"Uchiha sialan, pakai pelet*?* apa bocah itu sampai bisa merebut Imouto-chan dariku?!" geram Neji tak terima.

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

Tak..

Tak…

Tak…

"Hn.." Sasuke mendengus, ia menggeliat malas di ranjangnya. Melirik sekilas di pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca dengan tirai biru gelap yang menutupinya.

Tak…

"Argg…"

Kesal mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, ia beranjak dan menyingkap tirai biru donker itu lebar-lebar dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangan yang di letakkan di bingkai jendela.

Tatapannya tajam seolah ingin memusnahkan gadis yang terlihat tenang itu, mata kelamnya lalu beralih pada lantai balkon di mana terdapat banyak bola-bola kertas yang tadi di gunakan Hinata untuk melempari pintu balkon Sasuke. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah sangarnya lalu membuka pintu balkon.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat wajah pucat Sasuke -sedikit- memerah saat melihat wajah merona yang terbingkai rambut indigonya melambai lembut di tiup angin malam dengan cahaya minim.

"Kenapa ponselmu sulit ku hubungi?"

"Sudah ku buang."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, pasalnya ia ingat betul kalau ponsel itu baru saja di beli Sasuke dua minggu lalu setelah sang pemilik berhasil membantingnya saat melihat Hinata dilukai oleh preman di gang sempit.

"Hn."

Hening…

"Cuacanya bagus." Hinata menunjuk langit, " malam ini bintang terlihat indah, hei… bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Hinata tetap dengan ekspresi polos.

"Tidak tertarik!"

"Kau akan suka." Tawar Hinata sekali lagi, "Aku janji!" ujarnya selembut mungkin lalu ia meninggalkan jendelanya dan Sasuke yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Keh, begitu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali mengabaikanku seenaknya." Gumam Sasuke tak suka.

…

Di depan rumah sudah ada Hinata yang di balut kemeja _minidress_ putih dengan sweater biru muda dan celana berbahan katun sepanjang bawah lutut, tak lupa gadis itu memakai sepatu kets hitam yang membuat penampilannya terlihat kasual dan sederhana. Suhu dingin di akhir musim gugur bulan oktober tak membuat gadis indigo itu kehilangan semangatnya mengajak Sasuke.

Sasuke baru menutup pintu pagar rumah saat Hinata berjalan menghampirinya. Cowok tenang nan cool itu memilih mengenakan t-shirt biru tua kesukaannya yang di lapisi kemeja garis-garis berwarna putih dan jeans biru.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima ajakanku." Hinata meremas tas selempang yang di bawanya. Rambutnya yang terikat pada bagian ujung melambai lembut di terpa angin.

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan yang sama sekali tak terlihat canggung. Sasuke bahkan tak menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi dan terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang sering di gunakan anak-anak di sekitar komplek untuk bermain.

Bukan taman yang di tanami bunga-bunga dan pohon rindang, hanya tanah luas yang di tumbuhi rumput hijau dan sebuah pohon besar yang sebagian besar daunnya sudah berguguran ke tanah.

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

"Indah kan?" Hinata menatap hamparan langit yang di penuhi jutaan bintang kerlap-kerlip. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon momoji yang menyebarkan aroma kayu basah.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut melihat pemandangan yang ingin di tunjukan Hinata, lalu ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Hinata lekat. 'tapi aku lebih suka pemandangan di sebelahku.' Sasuke tentu tidak akan mau mengakui apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hn."

" 'Hn', itu apa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal atas jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Ak_"

Kriyyuukkk….

Blush,

Belum sempat menjawab dengan bibirnya, perut Sasuke sudah menjawabnya duluan saat mencium aroma sedap dari dalam kotak bento yang di keluarkan Hinata. Hinata terkikik geli, lalu berhenti seketika saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ehm, ma-maaf… makanlah!" Hinata menyodorkan kotak bentonya yang berisi beberapa iris yakiniku dan onigiri, beberapa potong tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke serta berbagai macam makanan yang Sasuke sendiri lupa apa namanya *hehe, bukan Sasu yang lupa. tapi authornya yang ngak tahu#Plak*.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Sasuke padahal pikirannya sangat tergiur dengan apa yang Hinata sodorkan.

"Kau yakin? Tadi perutmu sepertinya mengeluh!" lagi-lagi Sasuke manatap tajam gadis di sebelahnya, namun kali ini Hinata sama sekali tak gencar.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke kembali menatap langit, "Hn?" tapi kembali menatap Hinata heran saat di depannya sudah di sodorkan sepotong tomat yang di ambil menggunakan sumpit oleh tangan Hinata.

"Aaa…" Hinata membuka mulutnya mirip seorang ibu yang ingin menyuapi anaknya.

"Cih, Hinata… kau kekanak-kanakan!"

"Hmm… sekali-kali tak masalah kan?" tanya Hinata tersenyum –lagi- manis.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mau juga makan dengan Hinata yang menyuapinya, bahkan tanpa cowok pantat ayam itu sadari ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi dalam bento kalau saja Hinata tidak menyudahi sesi menyuapnya.

"Kenapa?" protes Sasuke, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya menyindir.

"Bu-bukan… tapi kalau kau kekenyangan, siapa yang akan menemaniku memakan ini?" lalu Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berukuran kecil dengan sebuah lilin berbentuk angka satu dan deretan lilin kecil lainnya di belakang pohon yang mereka sandari.

"Sejak kapan…" wajah Sasuke sangat mudah di tebak kali ini.

"Happy Anyversery, tak terasa ya kita sudah setahun bersama.. Maaf aku baru ingat tadi, kalau saja tidak ada Neji-nii mungkin aku akan lupa dan Sasuke akan marah padaku." Gumam Hinata dengan wajah sendunya.

"Neji?"

"Oh Iya, aku belum memberitahumu kalau sore tadi Neji-nii baru datang dari Jerman. Ah, tepat saat kita sedang bicara di telfon tadi." Jadi, suara pria yang tadi di dengar Sasuke adalah suara Neji, sepupu Hinata yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri?.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba kau menutup telfon saat aku bertanya…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia masih ingin mempertahankan image-nya yang sering goyah di hadapan gadis yang satu ini.

Hinata tidak menjawab, sebaliknya ia justru memainkan telunjuknya gugup dengan wajah merona.

"Jadi?"

"E-eto, aku…" wajah Hinata semakin memerah, tanpa di sadarinya di lahapnya sisa onigiri yang baru setengah di gigit Sasuke, secara tidak langsung, keduanya sudah ber-cium-an. "Sa-suke, ayo kita tiup lilinnya!" ucap Hinata cepat.

"Mau mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku… ah, hari sudah larut, tou-chan akan marah jika aku pulang terlambat."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

…

Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat keduanya berkali-kali menyalakan kembali lilin yang sering mati saat tertiup angin. "Ini tidak akan berhasil…" gumam Hinata sedih.

"Ck, merepotkan." Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon dengan posisi setengah berbaring, ia menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang. "Hn." Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang terlihat bergetar, menangis.

"Hei," tegur Sasuke lembut, menyentuh bahu mungil gadis indigo di depannya, "Tidak usah meniup lilin."

"Hiks, tapi… kita tidak akan bisa _make a wish_." Rengek Hinata.

"Kau percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Hiks, hiks…." Tangisan Hinata pecah, Sasuke menghela nafas kasar atas perilaku kekasihnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Lilinnya tidak akan menyala!" mata Sasuke tertuju pada wajah sedih Hinata yang tetap terlihat cantik dengan tambahan daun momoji yang berguguran disekitarnya. "Bagaimana kalau make a wish dengan cara berbeda, tidak perlu tiup lilin." Usul Sasuke.

"Hiks, -huh?" Hinata menarik ingusnya yang ingin keluar mirip anak kecil, "Ma-mana bisa begitu?"

"Kata orang, _make a wish_ saat melihat bintang jatuh maka permohonan akan terkabul kan? Walau aku tidak percaya, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"B-bintang jatuh?"

"Hn."

Mata pucat Hinata beralih pada hamparan langit, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas saat sekelebat cahaya terang melintasi langit gelap yang di penuhi kerlipan bintang.

"Sekarang?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sekali, ia tak menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya dan lebih memilih menikmati wajah cantik itu terpejam membuat permohonan dengan kedua tangan yang di tangkupkan di depan dada.

'Semoga, aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama, bahagia. Selamanya.' Batin gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Sudah?"

"Hmm.. Sasuke tidak membuat permohonan?"

"Hn, aku tidak memerlukannya karena semua yang ku inginkan sudah ku dapatkan."

"Apa?"

"Kau."

Wajah Hinata kembali merona bahkan sekarang sangat merah melebihi warna merah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "K-kau menggodaku?" gumam Hinata malu.

"Iya."

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, di genggamnya pergelangan tangan kiri gadis pemalu itu. kurang dari 5 centi wajah mereka hampir menempel, bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke.

Sampai gangguan pun datang.

"UCHIHA…. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IMOUTO-CHAN KU?" teriak seseorang di ujung jalan dengan katana di tangan kanannya mengacung ke udara.

"Ck, pengganggu."

"Eh, N-nii-chan…"

"Hinata." Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan serius. "Apa aku boleh menghabisi _sister komplex_-mu itu sekarang juga?" ujar Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Neji.

"S-Sasuke…"

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

.;;;

**~Owari~**

…

**Bwahahaha….. kasian Sasuke, gagal men-uhuk-um Hime-chan. Karena ini ide munculnya dadakan, ngetiknya juga cepet-cepet jadi jangan heran kalau rada gaje. My first time bisa membuat fic dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 3 jam, oh yeah…**

**Ne, Intan-chan jangan lupa review ya(tapi ngak maksa kok^^)…**

**Wokeh, ngak bisa cuap-cuap lebih lama berhubung my lovely*baca: laptop* lagi ngantuk dan mau bobo.**

**Akhir kata, Minna mohon,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please…**

**R n R**

**Arigatou^^**


End file.
